villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
World of Chaos
The World of Chaos is a giant Heartless that serves as the final boss of Kingdom Hearts. It is found within the Endless Abyss at the End of the World. It is a twisted, titanic and monstrous battleship that the false Ansem bonds himself to for his final attack, and consists of several armaments and cores that must be defeated in order to expose Ansem. As it only appears after the final save point, it is one of the 8 enemies in Kingdom Hearts which do not have entries in Jiminy's Journal. Battle Face The Face is on the front of the World of Chaos. Sora and Goofy must defeat the Face before rescuing Donald during the Final Battle of Kingdom Hearts. The Face's attacks are fierce and powerful, with vicious bites and powerful energy blasts. However, Sora and Goofy prevailed in the end. A good strategy for defeating the Face is to cast Aeroga on Sora and attack with combos, but keep your MP up to cast Curaga etc. The face seems to be one of Ansem's minions that he summons to his aid in the fight against Sora. The Face will frequently open its mouth and release lightning bolts from the sky that will automatically seek out and strike Sora from above no matter where he is. The only way to dodge them is to glide around the area. On top of that, many missile shooters can harm you, so stay alert. When the Face's HP is depleted, you will have to enter the Mouth of the Face to fight more Heartless and rescue Donald Duck, then you will be able to attack the central energy core of the World of Chaos Heartless. Main Core The Main Core is the "heart" of the World of Chaos, reached after Sora has been reunited with Donald and Goofy. There is not much strategy to this fight. Simply remove the artillery around the area, then hack and slash at the organic mass at the center until it is destroyed. Having the full party makes this task much simpler. Second Incarnation Aware of the damage the heroes are causing to the World of Chaos, Ansem breaks the Heartless seal on himself in order to stop them from destroying it. He has not changed much since the last fight, except for a new, powerful attack that can draw the party in as close as it can, before launching a large explosion. Simply follow the same strategy as the last battle, cast Aeroga and lock-on. Attacks *'Lasers': The World of Chaos shoots lasers from any part of the area to protect Ansem. *'Spear Strike': Ansem strikes Sora with his Soul Eater spear if he is too close. *'Whirlwind': The Guardian flaps its arms, creating a large gust of wind to keep Sora away from Ansem. *'Dark Void': Ansem creates a black hole that sucks the party in close before exploding. *'MP Drain': When fighting Ansem again, the Guardian's mouth occasionly glows, draining Sora's MP. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Energy Beings Category:Cataclysm Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Parasite Category:Amoral Category:Mute Category:Evil Creation Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fragmental Category:Noncorporeal Category:Superorganisms Category:Multi-Beings Category:Paranormal Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Homicidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains